


Terms of Endearment

by Gertrude_Perkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Perkins/pseuds/Gertrude_Perkins
Summary: Aaron is amused when Robert accidently calls him 'babe'...





	Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one off I wrote quickly after having the idea this afternoon. Hope someone enjoys it. x

The first time it happens, Aaron almost misses it. 

They’re at home in the Mill, and Aaron’s tidying up in the kitchen after dinner. Robert cooked a delicious stew which they’ve just eaten, so Aaron’s on cleaning up duties.

‘That was a lovely dinner,’ he says, sincerely. 

Robert smiles, as if he knows what a great cook he is already and doesn’t need telling. He walks up behind Aaron and wraps his arms lovingly around his waist, snuggling into Aaron’s neck.

‘You’re welcome babe…’

Aaron jerks his head up in surprise. 

‘What?’ Robert asks, his face blank.

Aaron spins round to face him. ‘You just called me babe,’ he says, his tone perhaps more accusing than he means to be.

Robert looks incredulous. ‘No I didn’t’, he scoffs indignantly.

‘Yes you did!’

‘No… I said ‘mate’. You weren’t listening properly, idiot…’

Aaron notices that despite Robert’s denials, his cheeks are lightly flushed with pink.

He grins at the blond and plants a firm kiss on his lips. ‘It’s ok Robert, I won’t tell anyone.’

Robert is rolling his eyes as Aaron turns back to the sink and starts running the tap.

‘Don’t be ridiculous…’ he mutters, wandering into the living room.

……….

A few days later, they’re in the café when it happens again.

Liv and Aaron go up to the counter to order while Robert bags a comfy seat in the corner. Aaron orders the usual for him and Robert and asks Liv what she wants.

‘Er… can I have a chocolate milkshake?’ she looks hopefully at her brother. ‘Please please please…’

‘Ok ok,’ Aaron laughs. ‘But we’re not getting any cake today.’

‘Pff,’ Liv scoffs, ‘Are you sure about that? No way is Robert leaving here without a doughnut…’

Aaron looks over at his lover and smiles. Robert’s typing into his laptop, probably sending a work email. He’s been working so hard recently, and seems to have become addicted to sweet foods over the last few weeks. Aaron can’t resist treating him.

‘Yeah, fair point,’ he says, and when Bob puts the coffees on the counter, he orders Liv’s milkshake and a doughnut for Robert.

A couple of minutes later Aaron and Liv head over to Robert and Liv collapses noisily into an armchair while Aaron puts the tray on the table. Robert’s still on his laptop, only half paying attention to them.

‘Here you go…’ Aaron says, handing over the americano.

‘Thanks babe...’ Robert mutters, eyes fixed on the screen.

Liv snorts into her drink and sprays milkshake all over the table, causing Robert to finally look up from his emails. 

‘Liv!’ he says, annoyed. ‘Mind my laptop…’

Liv lets out a yelp of laughter. ‘Oh my God, you weirdo, you just called him ‘babe’,’ she wails. ‘You called Aaron ‘babe’, that’s so embarrassing…’

Robert stares at Aaron to see he’s got a big grin on his face.

‘You did,’ Aaron says, ‘You said ‘babe’ again, just like you did the other day.’

Robert frowns. ‘Shut up,’ he says to both of them. ‘You’re winding me up…’

Liv is still laughing. ‘We’re not, you definitely said it…’

‘Alright Liv, leave it,’ Aaron interrupts. He winks at her, hoping to indicate that they know damn well exactly what Robert said, but it had better stay their secret.

…….

 

The following week, Aaron’s having a drink with Paddy and his Mum while Charity and Vic are behind the bar. It’s quiet in the pub, so the five of them are chatting together. Suddenly the door opens and Aaron’s happy to see Robert coming over.

He’s been working late again, and he looks tired, but Robert smiles at Aaron as he walks up to the bar.

‘Pint please Vic,’ Robert says. ‘Anyone else want a drink?’

Paddy and Chas shake their heads and Aaron points to his full glass.

‘You finished work for today then?’ he asks hopefully. Robert’s been in the habit of spending the evening on his laptop this week, while Aaron watches Top Gear repeats on his own.

‘Yes,’ Robert replies, ‘All done for today.’ He smiles warmly, and although he looks tired, he is as beautiful as ever and Aaron feel sudden butterflies in his stomach at the sheer handsomeness of this gorgeous man.

Aaron leans into Robert and rubs a hand soothingly on his back.

‘Maybe we can actually have an evening together then?’ he says hopefully. Seb is with Rebecca and Liv’s having a sleepover at Gabby’s so the coast is clear, for once.

‘Sounds good to me babe,’ Robert grins sexily and kisses Aaron softly on the side of his head.

Aaron wants to swoon at the look of lust on Robert’s face, but he’s brought back to earth by a cackle from Charity.

‘Babe?’ she snorts. ‘Since when did anyone call Aaron Dingle ‘babe’?’

Paddy and Chas are laughing too, and Robert rolls his eyes.

Aaron chuckles. ‘You can’t deny it this time,’ he says softly, squeezing Robert’s waist to show that he’s only teasing. ‘There are too many witnesses.’

Robert sighs. ‘Ok, ok, maybe I called you babe. So what?’ he says. He looks at the others. ‘There’s nothing wrong with that, is there? I mean it is still allowed in this country to use names like ‘babe’ for the love of your life, or did I miss a memo?’

Chas smirks. ‘No, it’s fine, isn’t it Aaron, my little boo boo coochie-coo…’ she says in a babyish voice. Paddy and Charity burst into laughter, while it’s Aaron’s turn to roll his eyes.

Vic puts Robert’s pint on the bar. ‘There you go BABE,’ she says pointedly, grinning. ‘That’s £3.40 please, BABE…’

‘Bloody hell,’ Robert says, paying with his credit card. ‘You lot are a nightmare.’

But he looks amused rather than annoyed.

As the others carry on laughing at them, Aaron manages to snuggle even closer into Robert’s body.

‘The love of your life, am I?’ he whispers happily.

‘You know you are,’ Robert replies quietly, smiling back. ‘I love you, BABE, and I don’t care who knows it.’


End file.
